The Sith that became a Jedi
by agui0388
Summary: A what if story of instead of ezra being some what helpless and on the street to being a trained sith assasin and what will happen when he see's Sabine in a pool of her own blood? and what will happen when Ezra finnally tells the crew about his life, what in store for him and Sabine? What happens when an evil stirs that is even more sinister and powerful then the Sith Lords?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Violence, swearing and sexual implications 16 and up**

**Disclaimer**

**Star Wars Rebels does not belong to me it is property of Disney.**

The Sith that became a Jedi

One year that is how long it had been since he escaped his Sith master. He had been hiding out on Lothal the planet he was born on and taken from eight years ago. For the last two years he had, had visions while meditating and sleeping... visions of a woman around his age she was the reason he decided to escape. All he Knew was he would find her on Lothal.

Going around Capital city he saw imperial officers harassing an elderly male of another species, he then Force persuaded the two to leave the man and attend to business at the square. The man then saw the boy jump up the building saying "who is that boy". Watch over the officers that he sent to the square he saw them talking to another officer about the shipment they were loading. he was debating whether or not to go down there and unleash devastation on the imperials when he felt it the force calling his sight to a man with a brown hair in a pony tail, he then ducked out of sight has the man looked back. "It couldn't be" said the boy he knew that feeling all too well the feeling of another force user he then thought to himself could he be a Jedi.

He watched on seeing him signaling a Lasat then he saw the man signaling a Female Mandalorian. The boy then said it's her, the woman that his visions had been pulling him to the last two years the woman that he changed his ways for even though he never even met her. After an explosion set off by her, he then saw the man he believed to be a Jedi and the Lasat taking out the storm troopers. He smirked a then jumping down on one of the loaded speeders the boy told them " thanks for doing the heavy lifting" and took off dodging the lasat's punch.

Speeding down with his newly acquired goods the Mandalorian girl jumped down and pointed her blaster at him he then force pulled the blaster form her thought about force pushing her but decided to force pull her to himself put her in his lap and told her "don't try anything funny ".She said "if big guy catches you he's going to end you" "I'd like to see him try" said the boy now having the girl in his lap and having her two friends chasing him on the other speeders he was then fired at by storm troopers. Pissed off he then used force lighting and fried the troopers. The girl looked at him in amassment.

"I can't believe it" said the man with brown hair. Then the Lasat said "Kanan could he be?", "I don't know and where on a mission specter 4 don't use my name remember" said Kanan. "ha-ha sorry 'bout that specter 1 I'm just a bit surprised"

"Crap" said the boy "now there's troopers on speeders chasing me down this cargo better be worth it girl" he said looking at the girl. That's when she said in an irritated voice "that's none of your concern and that's my crews cargo, and my names Sabine not Girl!" the boy then said "not anymore it's not, it's mine now" a smirk came across his face. He sat Sabine and put her hands on the controls so she could control the speeder and he told her "I'm going to get rid of the troopers don't even try to knock me off or you'll regret it" Sabine nodded he smiled and said "the name is Ezra don't forget it" then Ezra stood on the crates Kanan and the Lasat looking at him then they saw him lift the troopers with the force and throw them he then sensed a tie fighter coming he then force griped it and crushed it then he threw it to the side like the tie fighter was a mere toy. The three stared in amazement as he did this then Kanan thought to himself this boy is strong in the force, very strong. Ezra then took the controls back from Sabine sitting behind her and putting her back in his lap he then jumped off the road with the speeder heading to his tower by the time he got there the other two that were still following him stopped and got off the speeders and walked to him.

Out of nowhere they were surrounded and blaster fire was coming from all around them. The three started to open fire taking cover where they could all but Ezra. He had noticed the two drop ships and a third one coming so he did next made everyone stop in there tracks he force griped the drop ship then he crushed it dropped it on a group of storm troopers then threw it in to another group of troopers. he then drew two light sabers from his back and ignited them the blade in his right hand had a black blade and in his left hand was a blade that was white. The officers and troopers looked at him and then one of the officers said open fire on the Jedi don't let him leave alive. But by the time he said that all the troopers where dead and he had the blade of the black lightsaber in his abdomen.

Kanan the Lasat and Sabine just sat there in amazement as the saw this boy that Sabine now knew as Ezra completely decimate the storm troopers has if they were ragdolls throwing around his Lightsabers with the force unleashing Force lighting form his blade as well as sending force pushes form his blade. After decimating the imperials he turned to them and said "and why didn't you help Jedi" looking at Kanan. Kanan looked at Ezra and stated "how did you know" "I sensed you through the force how else did you expect me to know do you believe me incompetent?" Erza stated a little annoyed.

"No I'm just a little surprised because of how young you are but how well you control the force" Kanan said "well we can sit here all day or we can take cover I don't feel like fighting the entire empire today" Ezra stated looking at Kanan but sparing a couple glances to Sabine thinking in his head her curves are even better in real life to look at then in my visions. "let's board the ghost to continue our conversation then" Sabine said getting a nod from Kanan. The ghost had landed there while they were talking but Hera didn't miss a thing as she saw the boy who was a bit taller then Sabine but with a physique close to Kannan's all but obliterate the imperials she knew she had to met him. As they were boarding Ezra turned to Sabine who had taken off her helmet and smiled.

Existing the atmosphere and going into hyperspace Hera then put the ship into autopilot, then she went to the common room where everyone including their special guest was sitting. After the arrival of the pilot who was also the captain of the ship he started talk "so what is your name? and where did you learn to control the force?" he asked warily Ezra looked at him and said "you may call me Rizen" he said using the name his Sith master gave him after he was taken and his parents murdered in front of him. But then Sabine looked at him angrily and said "that's not the name you told me to call you kid, you said your name was Ezra" shit I forgot I told her my real name, Ezra thought to himself. "so why are you giving them a different name uhh?" Ezra then said in anger "Ezra is the name my parents gave me, Rizen is the name that was forced on me after my parents were murdered in front of me and I was taken away eight years ago" Sabine looked down in shock of what he said. But Kanan went in further "so you are a Dark Jedi then?" he said tensed ready for battle. "no at least not any more I escaped a little over a year ago" said the boy "Why?" that is all Kanan asked still poised. Ezra looked up and pointed to Sabine and said "her, she is the reason I left"

The crew was dumb founded they had never seen him before and Sabine looked like she got hit by a transport ship with how confused she was, all but Kanan who put his hand on his chin pondering that's when Sabine went off " I've never even seen you before today how are you saying that I'm the reason you left" Ezra looked at her and said "I have had visions of you for the past two years every time I would meditate or close my eyes to go to sleep I would see you every time" with that Sabine kind of blushed because someone she just met had confessed that she was the only thing on his mind for two years, but also because this guy was kind of hot if she did say so herself.

Just as Sabine was going to go off again to hide that fact Kanan stopped her and said "so the force brought you here then... to her?" "look all I know are the visions I have had and the feeling that I had gotten that told me I needed to be by her side" Hera was staring at Sabine half in amusement due to the fact that she knew that Sabine had no idea what was going on and that her little Mandalorian friend would not admit that she thinks he hot. Hera started thinking to herself this is gonna be fun.

Hera then looked at Kanan and told him "ok first off no more questions for now he'll tell us the rest when he's ready and now we introduce ourselves" Kanan went to say something to object but was shot down by Hera's Glare. Kanan gulped then said "I'm Kanan" the Twillik said "I'm Hera and the Droid is chopper". The purple Lasat that was standing with his arms crossed looked at him and said "the name is Zeb got it" Ezra then stated "ok got it" then Hera said "hey aren't you going to tell Ezra your name" looking at Sabine playfully tiring to tease her but Sabine retorted "all ready told him while I was sitting in his lap on the speeder" walking away Ezra mesmerized looking at her hips sway back and forth. Hera was stunned for a second before giving a devious smile at Kanan then saying "hey Ezra I bet your tired walk down this corridor and on your right will be a room for you to use its kinda colorful hope you don't mind" "its fine he said walking to the room" Kanan looked at Hera and said "that's Sabine's room you told him to go to you know that right" Hera smirked "O I know love this is a little pay back and I doubt she'll mind much she did say she was sitting in his lap" going over to Kanan sitting in his lap facing him then giving him a kiss before she got up and went back to the cockpit saying "we'll continue in our quarters later" smiling at Kanan as she left. Such a tease Kanan thought to himself.

"Damn" Ezra said has he was taken off his armor and the rest of his clothing a little sore from the battle when the door opened he was in his boxers and Sabine saw him looked at him went up looking like she was going to murder him pointing her finger at him she said to him " what the hell are you doing in my room!" he looked at her as he was all but naked he then said "look it's not my fault Hera told me to use this room as my quarters" then he remembered one of his visions of Sabine in the shower and got a hard on Sabine saw something out of the corner of her eye looked down and saw Ezra at full mast "what the hell are you getting horny for huh?" she asked him Ezra then said "sorry I just remembered on of the visions I've had of yo..." he stopped himself knowing he just stepped in to the mother of mine fields. "WHAT!? what type of vision of me have you had? you better tell me before I take my blaster and shoot it off" Ezra gulped knowing he couldn't defy her "most them were normal just you doing the work you do but some of them were of you in the shower and there were a couple of you pleasuring yourself in your rack" he said kind of timid prepared to be hit but what he saw next was even better Sabine was as red as a sith's light saber she looked at him "you better not tell anyone you got that" he looked at her nodded and gulped "I won't tell a soul I promise" As he had finished saying that Sabine had locked the door already gotten her armor off jumped on Ezra and started to kiss him" he then walked with her on him with her legs wrapped around him to the bed.

The next morning they woke up Sabine's head on Ezra's chest Sabine looked at him and said "you tell anyone your dead got it" he looked at her saying "ok" looking a little displeased. Sabine got up and said "I'm going to take a shower got to clean myself up after the mess you left inside me" she said playfully bringing a smile back to Ezra's face remembering what happened between the two, the night before and then afterward him telling her his story and who his master had been before he escaped his evil clutches looking for her. As Sabine walked out of her room and the door shut she saw Hera leaning against the wall smirking next what she said made Sabine turn red " O Ezra.. more.. more.. give it to me harder.." Hera said starting to laugh at her teenage friend that she saw like a daughter. That's when Sabine tilted up her nose and said "hey you don't hear me making fun of you after you and Kannan are done now do you ?" Hera turned a little red herself and said "okay okay won't happen again but how was he? form what I could hear you were having the time of your life" "well he was my first so I don't know but it felt amazing" said Sabine back "But I got to clean up he released inside" "what?" Hera said a little surprised "didn't you tell him not to release inside?" that's when Sabine really got her and said "I told him to do it inside it felt so good I didn't want to let him go" Hera looked at her with a motherly look "hopefully you don't get pregnant it was your first time but it can still happen and you just meet him you need to at least not do that so you can be a little safe you got me" Hera said looking at Sabine with her you better listen to me look. Then Sabine said while walking away "okay okay I'll think about it"

Sabine was thinking to herself while taking a shower about what happened the day before then the amazing night she had and then Ezra's story about himself that he asked not to tell anyone, he was only a little younger then her but he had been through so much and then who he said his master was she couldn't believe it how could it be. Shortly after getting out of the shower and getting ready which to her a little longer than usual she had to make sure she looked perfect. As she was heading down to the common area she heard Kanan and Ezra going at it "I'm not letting you sell those blaster's to some smuggler" Ezra said ready to unleash hell on Kanan "we need the credits from those blasters to keep these ship up and running besides there our blaster's' Kanan said getting ready for a lightsaber battle Hera in between the two trying to stop them and calm them that's when Sabine got in front of Ezra, Hera smiled and they started yelling at them like they where children the two force user's backed down immediately as there women back them into different corners of the common room all while Zeb and chopper watched and laughed in amusement. "Ezra what do you think you're doing ?" Sabine said "I-I uummm" Ezra said but was cut off "no excuses your acting like a child" at the same time Hera backing kanan into _"Kanan_ Jarrus do you think for a second I'm going to let you have a fight with the kid especially on My Ship!" Kanan look at her as if he were a frightened child he knew how she could get and guessing for her reaction she already see's Ezra like her child great now she's going to want me to treat him like he's my own son now Kanan put his right hand on his brow and said "okay I'm sorry it won't happen again but can someone talk sense into him please" "it better not" Hera said looking at Kanan. Hera looked over and smiled when she saw Sabine scolding Ezra still thinking to herself 'that's my girl show your man whose boss'.

"Do you understand?" Sabine looking up into Ezra's eyes with a scowl on her face "yes" Ezra said to Sabine "now go apologize and make up with Kanan" Hera raised her brow and told Kanan looking at him "that goes double for you mister or your sleeping in the common room tonight" "yes ma'am" that's all Kanan to get out he knew he was no match for his lover she had him wrapped around her finger. As Hera and Sabine watch their men make up they chuckled. "No hard feelings" Kanan said to Ezra "yea, no hard feelings"

When they landed no one could find Ezra, Sabine was livid "where did he go" Sabine howled looking for her lover. "Don't worry" said Hera "we all know he can take care of himself he's probably taking care of something he'll be back that boy is head over heels in love with you" "fine" Sabine pouted . After the exchange everyone went back to the ship and waited on Ezra, when he showed up Kanan told him "good luck kid" hearing that he knew he was in trouble. Next thing he knew Sabine and Hera were giving him the third degree. "And where have you been" both women said at the same time backing him into the corner while Ezra was saying "just here me out" "NO" both Hera and Sabine shouted at the same time that's when Ezra surprised her with a kiss and slipped a necklace on her without her noticing she stood there stunned for a second and as Sabine was going to continue Hera say the necklace and said "how sweet where in the world did you get that were in the middle of nowhere?" Sabine looked down and saw what Hera was talking about and she turned red with embarrassment that she was talking to him like that when he had only left to get her a gift. kanan looked over and said "smooth move kid" Hera looked at Kanan and said "you could learn something from him" while putting up her left hand and jestering it to show it needed something. Kanan groaned saying "thanks a lot kid" while leaving.

Hera told them there where going to be heading out soon back to capital city. When they landed everyone was in the common area talking Sabine was fiddling with her new necklace when Zeb asked Ezra "how in the world did you get that necklace? We were literally in the middle of nowhere and the nearest city was Capital city and even that was at least 100 miles away" "I ran" Ezra said leaning back in his chair "you What!" everyone including Kanan said. Then he stated "that's impossible even for a Jedi-" Kanan started but was stopped by Ezra when he stated "not when you've mastered Force Run its not, a bit tiring yes impossible no" they all looked dumb founded and that when Sabine said a little teary eyed "you ran all that way just for me?" then pounced on him giving him a nice long kiss. Zeb went on saying "you really got it bad don't you kid?" Hera then said "lay off him Zeb I think it's cute" then looking at Kanan trying to give him a hint "at least he shows he cares unlike a certain someone I know" Kanan looked down for a second knowing what she was hinting at then thinking to himself 'now I got to find her a gift otherwise I'm a dead man'

"Okay guys were heading out" Kanan said "what already, what's up?" Zeb asked "we got Intel on the Wookies and were going to rescue them" said Hera. "so everyone know the plan Zeb and I will go to where they have the Wookies Sabine and chopper will disable the artificial gravity" Kanan finished "what about me" asked Ezra "you stay with Hera" he replied "what you still don't trust me?" Ezra retorted "its fine everything will be alright" Sabine told Ezra "alright but if something happens" Ezra was stopped by Sabine who put her finger on his mouth "you worry too much" Sabine told him they then docked with the imperial ship Ezra in the cock pit with Hera "it's going to be fine" she told him "something's coming" he told Hera "specter 2 to specter 1 what's your status" she was meet with static "damn were being jammed" that's when a star destroyer came out of hyperspace "damn it's a trap Ezra I ne-" she looked to where Ezra was but he was already bolting in to the ship he got to Zeb and Kanan he said "it's a trap" "great kids messing up another mission" Zeb started that's when Ezra a bit irritated Force pulled Zeb and Kanan away from the door and behind him that's when storm troopers came running out but into Ezra's trap a massive Force Lighting that set off the explosive's set up on the door by Zeb and Kanan and killing them all that's when the three of them started to run to the ghost "what about Sabine" Ezra asked "don't worry they'll stick to the plan"

Then the artificial gravity was shut down still heading down the corridor barely making it past the ISB agent and a new group of troopers running into Sabine she asked while running to the ship "what about the Wookies?" "No Wookies it was a trap" replied kanan. Sabine, Kanan and chopper were the first to get on board the ghost Zeb got to the docking bay waiting on Ezra he said come on kid we need to go Ezra was fighting off the troopers he looked at Zeb and said "Go without me get out of here" Zeb looked at him "you did good kid" the ghost got out of the destroyer and they set off the explosives. Zeb got back to the Bridge with a long face something the crew hardly ever saw that's when Hera asked "what wrong Zeb what happened?" "It's the kid" Zeb replied they all looked at him "what did you do to him Zeb?" asked Sabine "he told me to leave without him as he was fight off the troopers, it wasn't my fault" that's when Kanan said worried "I don't think he had is lightsaber's on him I didn't see them on him" Sabine ran to her room where she and Ezra had been sharing and there they where two lightsaber's she grabbed them and walked into the bridge show them to everyone they gasped "the kid he'll be alright right I mean you said it yourself Kanan that that kid was extremely powerful in the force right" Zeb said with worry in his voice. "yeah but remember what he said about running away from his master he's not exactly gonna want the empire knowing he can use the force" Hera said Kanan looked at Hera she continued "we have to go get him" "they're going to be waiting for us" Sabine said disheartened chopper beeped "what did he say?" Zeb asked "he voted with me you have the deciding vote Kanan" Hera said the crew looking at him.

Back on the star destroyer "what do you mean you can't locate him he's one child on an imperial vessel" said agent Kailas "sir he disappeared it's like he isn't even here" one of the troopers explained "at least we know the rebels will try to rescue him he's the perfect bait find him and no excuses" agent Kailas stated unbeknownst to them Ezra was in the air ducts with a trooper helmet. Over the receiver in his helmet he overheard the location of the Wookies then " all troopers converge on the lower hanger there is a security breach" they came back oww" smacking his head on the air duct Ezra then went over the com "Sir this is LS123 reporting rebels in the upper hanger I believe the lower hanger is a decoy" " maybe so squads 5 through 8 divert to upper hanger the rest proceed to lower hanger" Kailas instructed over the com "well every little bit helps" Ezra said making his way to the lower hanger.

"Ok let's get the kid " kanan said then out of nowhere someone jumped down from the ceiling Zeb swung and missed as the person wearing the helmet ducked under his fist Ezra then took off the helmet and saying "what the hell was that for Zeb?" "how was i supposed to know it was you, you where wearing a bucket" they then ran to the ghost with the ISB agent on and a whole lot of troopers on their tail they took off and Sabine detonated the gift she had left her signature spray-paint explosives.

**Don't know if this is going to be a one shot or if I'm going to keep going depends on the reviews it's my first one that I have written so hopefully you guys like it.**

**and for those that are most likely going to ask Ezra's armor looks like the, the Hero armor from Star Wars Unleashed 2 but with a hood his sabers look like Anakin's from clone wars first part of the movie not after they were captured but with back grips.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Star Wars Rebels does not belong to me it belongs to Disney**

The Sith that became a Jedi Part 2

"Why didn't you have your lightsaber's with you?" the entire crew stared him down questioning him. "Look we can talk about that later, I know where they're really taking the Wookies" Ezra said looking at them "you guys ever here of the spice mines of Kessel? we should go there get the Wookies and then I'll let you know why I'm not using my Lightsaber's" asking the crew "Fine but if you don't spill it you're going to regret it understand?" Sabine told him push him into the wall glaring at him "and don't do anything that stupid again" she continued. That's when Ezra told her "I'll tell you I promises but about what I just did I can't guarantee I won't do something like that again but I'll try to be careful ok" Sabine looked at him handed him his Lightsaber's and sat down in her chair. Ezra went back to the room he shares with Sabine and put his Lightsaber's back where they were.

"Ok everyone ready" Kanan said looking at the crew as they were coming to do a quick landing "let's go" Kanan, Sabine and Zeb opened fire on the troopers near the Wookies. Ezra went to the Wookies and started releasing them from the shackles that's when the ghost took fire from an enemy craft so Hera took evasive maneuvers. The craft then unloaded about 15 storm troopers and agent Kailas the ISB agent form the Star destroyer. Taking cover behind crates from the blaster fire they opened fire on the troopers that's when Ezra noticed a child Wookies running the other way with a trooper on his tail.

Ezra overheard Kanan tell Hera that they were doing a 22 pickup. Sabine said "seriously!" he then said "who got a better idea""throw yourself into the pit and get over with it" Zeb answered. Kanan walked out dodging the blaster fire he then pulled out his lightsaber agent Kailas said "concentrate your fire on... the Jedi" the troopers opened fire and he started deflecting the blaster fire that's when Ezra took the opportunity to go after the little Wookie. Zeb looked at him and said "what are you doing?.. damn it's not my fault if you get left behind again" Sabine glared through her helmet at Ezra as he was bolting at the Wookie chid "I'm gonna punch him as soon as we get out of here" she said to herself. as they were getting into the shipping crate for pickup Kanan said "where's the kid?" "he went after a Wookie child that way" Sabine said pointing her finger in the direction he ran.

Ezra smirked "hey" he yelled at the trooper Jumping over him as the trooper turned around and delivered a spinning kick to the troopers head knocking him off the platform. As he released the child's shackles agent Kailas said "a Jedi and a apprentice such a rare find these days" that's when Ezra said "you think I'm that fools apprentice" agent Kailas saw force light forming around the boys arms he knew he was in trouble if he got hit by that so as soon as Ezra unleashed his power Agent Kailas jumped off the platform Kanan then told them to jump on board.

As soon as they were out in hyperspace Sabine walked up to Ezra then punched him then pulled him towards her and kissed him. Ezra stood there confused at what happened but mesmerized by Sabine body 'the perfect woman' he thought. After exchange pleasantries and goodbyes with the Wookies, the crew sat in the common room everyone waiting on Ezra's explanation "okay I guess I let you know my lightsaber's were slightly damned when I had escaped my master and when I used them when I meet you all... well there all but unusable I can repair them but to get the parts we would have to go somewhere that I think none of you are going to like" "where are you talking about?"Kanan asked warily " a Sith temple on a moon orbiting Mandalore" Ezra answered Sabine looked at him along with all of the crew "don't worry" he said " I can head there on my own I still have the stealth ship I escaped with on Lothal I can head there by myself get everything I need plus some so we don't have to go back there again" Ezra continued Sabine grabbed him and said " you think I'm letting you go there on your own? I don't think so" Hera started at him to " Damn straight kid I'm not letting you go on your own ether" Kanan looked at them shrugged and said "Guess it's decided then to Mandalore it is"

"Okay, but all of you must promise me that you will stay and guard the ship and not let anyone near Sabine this place were going to was pure evil I've been there once and it still makes chills run down my spine" said Ezra "what do you mean not let anyone near me?" Sabine asked "there someone that might be there and if she is she'll sense my presence, she'll definitely sense it on you and go after you first" Ezra kind of looking down. Sabine scowled at him and ask "Why?!" making Ezra look at her. "Well my master believed that it would be a good idea for two of the more powerful assassins to mate, she was my mating partner I remember one day a female officer was looking at me with lustful eyes and she didn't like it... so she disfigured her so that no man would ever find her attractive again" Ezra gulped "what did she do to her?" asked Hera "You don't want to know trust me" he answered gulping then taking a deep breath. "just promise me okay" he looked at them, he was answered with a simple "okay" by the crew.

While on the three day hyperspace jump to Mandalore's moon Ezra and Sabine had finally got some alone time with each other. Which they had been wanting after that first night, on the last day of their trip before reaching the Mandalorian system Hera asked Sabine "how's everything going with Ezra?" Sabine looked at Hera worried but happy at the same time "he's been treating me like a princess. But after we go to sleep is when I get worried he has had a couple of nightmares and he won't tell me what there about I've seen him talking to Kanan maybe he told him?" Sabine looked at Hera with puppy dog eyes " okay I'll see what I can pry from Kanan but I doubt he'll tell me ether those two have been being a bit secretive these past couple of days." Hera said looking at Sabine " don't worry I bet everything will be fine neither of those two knuckle headed men of ours would let anyone hurt us and if someone actually did they would probably go berserk" she said to Sabine getting her to chuckle and to say "okay."

Ezra sat thinking to himself he knew that although he had told Sabine that they were just nightmares that they were actually visions of Nocturne the woman he trained with since they were children by their master and also his old mating partner. "Crap" he said to himself lowly then thinking to himself 'she's going to be there I know it I already warned Kanan and told him not to tell the others as not to worry them but without my lightsaber's she would defeat me yes I am stronger in the force and better with a blade but I'm at a disadvantage without my LIghtsaber's. Plus there's no way Kanan can take her on ether she would mop the floor with him.' Ezra started banging his head on the wall trying to think that's when he remembered...

"Sabine!" why didn't she fallow the plan was she that worried Kanan wondered who got to Ezra and gave him his Lightsaber's that he had fixed right before they saw Sabine get thrown from a corner down the hallway they were in Ezra had a look on his face that put fear into Kanan he walked slowly to Sabine who was on the ground bleeding heavily he then looked down the corridor from where she was thrown almost like a machine then walking down the corridor into a round room that looked as if it were used for training long ago he saw her Nocturne she was laughing and said "that's what that bitch gets for touching my property" what Kanan saw next from Ezra made the fear that he got from seeing his face look as if it were child's play Ezra yelled but it did not sound like that of a man, beast or machine it sounded as if it had come from a monster he had heard of from text's of old human religions a demon if he remembered correctly that is what he had thought a demon would sound like truly horrifying. that is what Kanan thought to himself with Zeb by his side who had carried Sabine after he caught up to them and watched in true horror.

Sabine had awoken after hearing Ezra's cry the three watched the scene unfold from then unable to speak. Nocturne now new true fear has she watched Ezra and to her what was worse than the cry was Ezra's eyes they had gone from his beautiful eclectic blue to crimson and his pupil's went from round to cat like as a garrison of storm troopers came into the training hall Ezra threw his lightsaber's and the started cutting them down left and right. His entire body was them surrounded by a storm of force lighting and he unleashed on Nocturne she barely being able to protect herself with a force barrier but even then she was taking immense amount of damage after what felt like an eternity Ezra's lightsaber's returned to him stopping the force lighting to catch them then he released a force push so devastating it killed the remaining troopers in the hall that weren't cut down destroying some of the hall and bloodying Nocturne she barley being able to keep herself on her feet. Then out of nowhere Ezra smiling and was inch's away from her driving his black lightsaber through her abdomen. Kanan couldn't believe what he was seeing Ezra was at least twenty feet away from Nocturne and in a split second after force pushing her even further away he was inch's away driving his lightsaber into her "i didnt even see him move" he said aloud. That' when Sabine cried out "Ezra!" sobbing.

Ezra woke up his eye's now clear but unable to remember what happened after he saw Sabine lying on the floor not moving and bleeding badly he saw his blade in Nocturne he disengaged it to see her drop to the floor lifeless. He looked around seeing the devastation wondering what caused it but he had a feeling it was him. Ezra then felt the room start spinning and clasped.

Ezra woke up he was on the ghost in the med bay with Sabine crying on his chest. He looked at her and said "what's wrong beautiful you don't need to cry I'm all right" Sabine then Hugged him still sobbing he looked at the crew of the ghost who were looking at them and said "it's time I told you all who my master was and about my life before escaping him."

** Hope you liked chapter two I know some of you are probably mad about the OC but it was the only way I could think of to make the story a little more exciting and more mature. Next time Ezra's story and his master and a couple surprise's to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me it is Property of Disney**

The Sith that became a Jedi Ezra's past

The crew of the ghost was all in the common room looking at Ezra waiting in anticipation to learn of his past, Sabine who had known at least some of the story she now knew that he had with held some of his past after learning of Nocturne. Ezra started "this isn't easy for me and Sabine I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything it's just It's hard to talk about some of the things that happened to me back then." He started to remember bits and pieces of his rampage he had felt cold ever since then, even in the embrace of Sabine.

Just Over Eight Years Ago

"Mommy, Daddy no!" Little Ezra said watching as his parents were shot to death by storm troopers. Crying the boy then felt fear as he saw a giant in all black looking at him as one of the officers said "now fire on the boy" little Ezra was so scared he screamed and push his hands forward knocking the troopers and the officer down he had even moved the giant a little. The officer "Lord Vader this boy is force sensitive." But by then Vader had cut them down and said to the boy "you are coming with me child."

Little Ezra woke up strapped down to a medical table they were still experimenting on him he shrieked in pain "Lord Vader are you sure this procedure will work" said a medical droid "do not question me droid this I found this in an ancient Sith temple according to it after its was deciphered was that after it is successful the recipient's power would increase to a level that no one could match he is just a test subject." the Sith Lord stated.

Present Day

"What they experimented on you" Sabine and Hera Said distort. "Yes, yes they did" Ezra went on looking down Sabine looked as if she was on the verge of crying. "Let him finish this is hard enough on him in the first place without being interrupted" said Zeb everyone looked at him thinking to them self's what he just say in surprise. "I agree, but before you continue... your master was Darth Vader then" Kanan looked at him asking "yes he was" said Ezra "I can't believe it that traitor pretty much single handily destroyed the Jedi order he even killed Anakin Skywalker and he was the best of us" Kanan went on "you truly don't know do you?" Ezra looked at Kanan "Vader is Skywalker, the only reason why I know is because before I escaped Vader and I had a force connection that he placed on me, I had seen some of his memories while I slept and the where of a Jedi called master Kenobi calling him Anakin, and don't worry I broke the force connection after I escaped." Kanan sat back stunned "but he was the chosen one" Hera looked at Kanan and said "love let's, let him finish" Kanan nodded in agreement.

Eight Years Ago

"Boy" Vader looking down at Ezra "from this day forward your name is Rizen you will forget your old life you are now my slave you will do as I say with no question's or you will know pain if you fail me you will know pain do you understand Rizen." Ezra looked at Vader and said "yes my master." After Six months of grueling training His master came up to him with a girl he had never seen before she was 2 years older than him by how she looked Vader went on to say "this is Nocturne she is now your training partner as well as you mating partner in a couple years I expect her to be carrying a child do you understand I will not accept failure." "Yes my master" both said kneeling. Vader left the room that's when Nocturne back Ezra into a corner smiling she said "your all mine now Rizen, time to break you in." Now dragging him to his room which was attached to the training room undressing him. She threw him on the bed put her head in between his legs and Ezra felt something he had never felt before after a couple of minutes of her licking him she sat on top of him making him shudder from the amazing new feel he had.

Present Day

"What! You slept with that Bitch!" Howled Sabine looking like she was going to murder Ezra. "Sabine stop it honey He's telling us his past and I think he's trying to tell the whole story this time." Hera said looking at Sabine softly. "Okay" Sabine looking down and speaking lowly said. "Oh and Ezra I know your trying to be thorough but how about skipping the parts where you and Nocturne get it on okay." Hera said giving him the you better do what I say look on her face. Ezra gulped and said "yes ma'am."

In the past

'It has now been three years since I was taken from my family' thought Ezra "and then there's Nocturne I'm almost better than her now when it comes to Lightsaber combat but when it came to force power she was no match for him' he continued in thought. But that doesn't stop her nightly attack's every night in bed as per their masters order's they now lived and slept in the same room other when she was out on an assassination mission which he knew he would have to start going on after three more years of training.

"You are now ready to go on mission's Rizen you have excelled at your training" Vader stated "Yes my master" but what he hadn't told his master or Nocturne were the visions of the girl he had been having. "Your mission is to Kill this Rouge Jedi" Vader throwing a data pad to Ezra. Looking at her she had to be able him, she was a bit older there was no name there but he knew he could use this as an opportunity to escape and find the girl in his Visions.

He found her, his target he snuck up on her but instead of killing her Ezra said ' I was sent by Vader to kill you but I'm not going to if you help me escape his clutches" the Jedi looked at the boy and said "let us go then I doubt there is much time" as they were heading to the ship Ezra had taken to get there he was there Lord Vader the Jedi ready herself and so did Ezra they battled for a couple minutes lucky Ezra had kept the ship at the ready for their escape after his lightsaber's took some damage he caught Vader off guard with a massive force push stunning him long enough for him and the slightly injured Jedi to escape.

Present

"Well that's all" Ezra said "What do you mean that's all what was the female Jedi's name and where is she?" Kanan asked standing and excited "look she asked me not to give anyone her name or her location unless it was an emergence and I trusted them, and although I trust all of you I want to keep my promise." Ezra said looking at Kanan letting him know he wasn't going to tell unless he had no other choice. "But she is in a safe location before we had left for the Sith Temple I had talked to her about you guy's through the com's, is that good enough for you Kanan?" Everyone's eyes on Kanan "Yeah, That's fine" he stated a bit exasperated.

Later that night Sabine was all over Ezra like he was a piece of meat "what's gotten into you?" Ezra asked a little surprised but enjoying himself. "I'm going to make you feel so good that you forget all about that woman." Sabine said seductively. Two months later "O no... O no... O no..." Sabine was saying out loud walking to the bridge where Hera was. Hera had heard Sabine's rant and asked her "what is wrong?" Hera asked looking Sabine warmly "I was late and I took a test and... It's positive." Sabine said looking at her friend that was like a mother to her "what am I going to do Hera?" "I don't know but we will think of something. Have you told Ezra yet?" Hera asked "no" that is the only Answer Sabine had given her.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Ok guys hope you liked it but now I need a little help can someone give me a name for the female Jedi preferably an actual Jedi that wasn't accounted as dead or accounted for in any of the games. The next one might take a little longer for me to do.**_


	4. Chapter 4 the loss

**Okay maybe I lied about it taking longer but I got inspired okay :)**

**Disclaimer I do not own star wars rebels it is property of Disney**

The Sith that became a Jedi- the loss

"Tell me what?" Ezra said walking into the bridge. The girl's looked at him and both said "nothing" at the exact same time Ezra looked at them and raised his brow " you guys are up to something, I know it" and walked out. The girl's looked at each other and sighed a breath of relief "you have to tell him eventually you know." Hera looked at her "I know" Sabine said. "Hey Kanan" Ezra called out to him. Kanan looked to him "what's going on?" "We need to talk" Ezra told him leading him away from prying eyes.

"You know there's more of them like her" Ezra told Kanan "wait you mean there are more like that psycho?" Kanan retorted "well most aren't as strong as her but from what I've seen of your skill's with a lightsaber you won't stand a chance" Ezra told Kanan "what do you mean by that?" Kanan immediately said back "look all the force user's that are kept for training have access to the Jedi training holocrons and know exactly how to counter each form it's drilled into us" Ezra answered back "But if we spar every day for a while your skill's should increase enough so that you would be able to at least defeat some of them" Ezra continued "O thanks for the vote of confidence kid" said Kanan a bit snippy "you should listen to him I mean he was Only trained by one of the true Dark Lords himself" Hera said out of nowhere "hey when did you guys get here" Kanan asked looking at Hera and Sabine. Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose and said "why did you two follow us we came out here to talk in private" he said looking at the two. "Because you to never tell any of us anything that's why!" Sabine said getting in Ezra's face pointing at him "I'm not being left in the dark again" Hera told the two men then glared at Kanan. "Look where not keeping you in the dark it's just that the assassin's will come at us first most likely due to them seeing us as a threat but to them you would be cannon fodder" Ezra said Sabine and Hera looked like they were about to go off on Ezra when Kanan chimed in "he's right that's how they would see you most force user's don't see regular people as a threat because of that, why do you think that for every Clone garrison and battalion was lead at the front by a Jedi. Even the padawan's where considered high ranking officer's during the war." Hera and Sabine thought about what they said. Hera went on to say "yeah but that doesn't mean you guys need to leave us in the dark" Kanan replied " we weren't it's just that the kid most likely wanted us to start sparing immediately and a lightsaber battle even if just sparing can be dangerous to spectators as well as the one's doing the sparing." "Okay, okay we get it all right" Sabine said walking off then Hera followed "Umm, I think we should go after them and try to smooth things over with them otherwise we both might be sleeping outside kid" Kanan said looking at Ezra "I think you might be right" they looked at each other thought about it and ran after their respective lover's to beg forgiveness took them about a hour of begging but they girl's finally gave in, they were just having too much fun watching the two big bad force user's begging their forgiveness.

As the crew started to bunk down Sabine told Ezra "na-uh your sleeping on the top bunk tonight and don't even think about climbing in with me after I fall asleep" "your still mad at me? Come on I said I was sorry" Ezra replied but was shot down by Sabine "one more word and you sleep outside" Ezra gulped and jumped into the top rack. Mean while in Kanan and Hera's room "don't think you're getting any tonight if you even try you sleep outside" Hera said to Kanan scowling at him. Kanan gave her a really quick nod to show he understood laid down facing away from Hera and said "good night."

The next morning Kanan and Ezra where talking in the common room the girl's came in "you two better not be hiding anything" Hera said. Ezra and Kanan Said "Were not" at the same time. Then Ezra said "all were talking about is when we're going to do our sparing regiment and trying to see what we can do so it doesn't affect our mission's you know because one of us could end up getting hurt if we slip up even a little." Sabine looked at him and said "you better not be lying." "We're not" they both said again. "we're going to go spare now for a bit we'll be back in a couple of hours" Kanan told Hera

As the two left and they knew for sure they hadn't been followed "We need to get them gift's before we train so they calm down" Kanan told Ezra "Race you" Ezra said right before booking it toward Capital city. Her and Sabine where talking while waiting on Kanan and Ezra to return of course they were doing it in the cargo hold where the two of them would come in from to make sure they didn't try to make themselves look ruffed up that way they would know for sure they weren't being lied to. They then saw Kanan and Ezra walking in both of them looking like they went through a trash compactor and the wreaked of sweat then they noticed small wounds on both of them but a lot more on Kanan. "What the hell happened to the two of you?" Hera asked "we told you we went to train" Kanan said both walking to their respective lover "but before we did that we went and got apology gifts for the two of you" Ezra giving Sabine a Bracelet incrusted with jewels and had Madalorian writing on it that translated to 'my love my heart and my everything' Sabine got teary eyed after reading it. At the same time Kanan gave Hera a beautiful ring with an engraving on the inside in her native langue that said 'forever yours' Hera started to cry. Then the two lady's looked at each other then saying at the same time "don't think were forgiving you just yet" but what Kanan and Ezra had missed was the little smirk they had after turning around. "O and love make sure you and Ezra do inventory right now then you two take a shower, you kid of smell." Hera told him while walking away.

Sabine and Hera were ecstatic while they were showing each other there gifts. Hera then said "Ok know what should we do for them, the inventory and showering should take them long enough to buy us time to plan" the two started jabbering away like high school girl's that got asked to prom by the guy's they like. "Ok this is what I'm going to do" said Sabine...

A little latter "damn I thought we would never finish" Ezra said after they finished cleaning themselves up "I know it took us two hours to finish that inventory" Kanan replied "I'm going to go to sleep now I'm just beat" Ezra told Kanan "Yeah same here" Kanan Replied.

Ezra walked into to his and Sabine's room and his jaw dropped there was Sabine in a little red see through night gown that split in the middle showing her stomach with matching crotch less panties the door closed behind him, he rushed her like a mad man picked her up and put her on the bed. at the Same time Kanan went to his and Hera's room to find her completely naked lying on her side and said "are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come to bed Kanan lock the door and went to her...

'What the hell' Zeb thought trying to sleep 'all four of them have been at it for hours' "hey shut the hell up some of us are trying to sleep here" Zeb howled, but they kept going and it started to get a little loader "uuugh" Zeb grunted throwing his pillow over his head trying to get some sleep.

Three month's latter the crew had completed several mission including running into a trap by a Sith wanna be that called himself the inquisitor. Kanan dispatched him pretty easily especially since him and Ezra had been sparing every chance they got. Ezra just sat there watching and laughing as Kanan humiliated him then put him down for good. Kanan told him "damn that was almost too easy" Ezra just laughed. One thing struck them though Sabine hadn't been going on mission's at all lately and even started wearing clothes that where a little baggy every time they asked though Hera would say she need her on the ship with her they were hiding something they thought. Ezra had noticed that Sabine's breast size had increased though not like he was complaining but they had to of grown at least two cup sizes.

Then one day Ezra was gone the crew couldn't find him anywhere on the ship but Hera found a holodisc in the bridge and Sabine had one for her in her room they watch and heard his goodbye. He told the crew that the needed to lay low for a while and gave them a location where they would have enough credits for a year and where they would find Jedi Knight Barriss Offee. He told them of vision's of Vader and he had to make sure he wouldn't get to them he also asked Kanan and the rest of the crew to make sure Sabine stayed safe.

They reached the planet that the coordinates put them at, got to the secret hanger were they meet the Jedi Knight and Kanan resumed his training...

**Okay guy please R&R I want to know what you guys think**


	5. Chapter 5 without him

**Okay on to Chapter five**

**Disclaimer Star Wars Rebels does not belong to me it is property of Disney**

The Sith that became a Jedi- Without him

Ezra had awakened to a vision a vision of Vader killing all of the crew, he was there and couldn't stop him Ezra then knew what he had to do he had to leave to protect everyone but most importantly Sabine he loved her so much he felt as if he would die without her but he knew if he stayed she would be no more. So after making holocron's saying his goodbyes he kissed Sabine one last time and told her "I love you." He then left looking back not truly wanting to leave.

Sabine had not left her room for days and the crew was worried. If it weren't for Hera going to her and making her eat she would be malnourished as well. There had been a couple of time's where she had cried in Hera arm's saying "what I'm I going to do.. I never told him I was carrying his child in me. Hera looked at her sorrowfully "I don't know I know he left to protect us and especially you I know one day we'll see him again just you wait and see" she told Sabine trying to cheer her up "But you know you'll always have a piece of him with you, right here this child the two of you made she is the best of the both of you." Sabine looked up at Hera and started to cry more "I know, I-I just miss him s-so much" she said stuttering form crying.

Mean while Kanan was training with Jedi Knight Barriss Offee "good now try to keep your focus on yourself and lift yourself with the force." She said, Kanan said struggling "this... is... very... difficult" "Focus Caleb you must focus" Barriss stated using Kanan's name of birth. "I'm trying and that's not my name anymore" Kanan went on then Barriss got in front of him and said "There is no try only do, And until you truly remember yourself your true self you will not be able to harness your true potently with the force" Kanan looked at her and said I understand, master." Hera had got there and thought she saw them kissing furious she went to Barris and said "what do you think you're doing to my man" "what do you mean Hera?" Asked Barriss "don't try to play coy with me I saw you kiss him!" Hera pointing her finger at her eyes narrowed. The tension was broken by Kanan's hysterical Laugh "babe she was just teaching me how to better control the force we never kissed" Hera instantly turned red she now knew she was being jealous for no reason probably because what happened to Sabine she was now afraid that Kanan would leave to. "I'm sorry" Hera said looking down and walked away slowly "okay I think we should call it a day with training" Barriss went on saying "and Caleb remember what I said until you accept your true self you will never have full control of the force." Kanan walking away said "yes master I will meditate over what you have said."

On the other side of the Galaxy...

Ezra had left now on the other side of the galaxy and reeking as much Havoc as he could to put the Dark Lord eye's to him and away from his friend's but most importantly Sabine the love of his life he couldn't live with himself if she got hurt again or worse killed. He couldn't even think of it without having a shiver run down his spine every time it crossed his mind. One day Ezra got into big trouble not only was there an entire garrison of storm trooper's but there were also three Sith assassin's. Although he was able to fight them off and defeat then he did sustain some injures while on his ship he passed out while inputting the coordinates he planned to go to next then he awoke to crash landing on a planet.

Three years Later

"It's been three year's since we've seen him" said Sabine to Hera "At least at first there were all the reports of massive attacks on imperial base's and fleet's but there hasn't been even a peep for a little over two years I'm afraid he's dead" Sabine continued beginning to cry but before Hera could saying anything. "Mommy why sad?" Sabine looked at her daughter " Mommy's fine Cyare" Sabine told her looking at her remembering the day she was born she had named her Craye Bridger and of course she had to be born on the same day as her father which made Sabine happy but also a little sad as well. Craye was wearing a light brown Jedi robe Ezra would be so proud of her she remembered one day she was giving her a bath, Hera and Barriss wanted to be the because they thought it was cute and that when she started lifting up the water with the force, so now that she can walk and talk a little Barriss thought it would be a good idea to teach Cyare how to control the force considering the fact she was so strong with the force to begin with. "Kanan, Zebbe" Cyare called for them " sweetie there not here right now, but they be back in a couple of hour's okay" Hera kneeling telling Cyare "but wanna play Zebbe" said Cyare "Zebbe funny"

While on a mission " karabast were surrounded Specter 1" Zeb told Kanan "I know, damn specter 7 what do you think?" Kanan asked Barriss "I don't know we might not-" she was stopped after seeing a man jump down from out of nowhere wearing the traditional robes of a Jedi master. This hooded figure then engaged two Lightsaber's both pure white. the troopers focus their fire on him but then he had vanished Kanan, Zeb and Barriss watched as they saw him go from in front of the troopers to behind them but that's not what made them awe struck no, what did that was the fact that all the troopers were now on the floor deceased. They watched him walk up to them slowly and say "I am Jedi master Ezra Bridger, and it's good to see you again" Kanan and Zeb didn't need him to tell them his name they knew as soon as he started talking they knew it was him. "Kid it's good to have you back" Said Kanan Zeb merely gave Ezra a side hug and said "Just so you know ahead of time. Sabine might kill you" Ezra gulped he knew just how bad he might get it 'Sabine is probably going to be royally pissed at me when she sees me' he thought to himself.

Sabine and Hera with Cyare waited as they saw the ghost come into the hanger the loading ramp descended and they went to greet the other members of their crew Kanan Zeb then Barriss came out followed by a man an inch taller than Kanan adorned in the robe of a Jedi master with his hood up. "I would like to introduce a Jedi master" Kanan Started but was stopped when the man put down his hood and Sabine tackled him saying "Ezra!" in tears "Where have you been? I've missed you so much" then Ezra heard "mommy?" her look at the little girl who looked like Sabine but had his eyes. "Cyare sweetie this is your daddy" Sabine said sobbing Ezra then had Cyare holding his leg yelling "Daddy!" he picked her up hugged her and Sabine then said "I've missed you to."

"So what have been up to all this time and why are you calling yourself a Jedi master now?" Hera asked, "I'd like to know that to" said Kanan "well at first I was causing as much trouble as I could to the empire until I had gotten hurt during one of my attacks, I had gotten away but I passed out while punching in coordinates and then I crash landed on a planet called Dagobah where I meet a Jedi Master and trained with Him." "What" everyone said at the same time. "Which Jedi master?" asked Kanan and Barriss at the same time. "Wait you crash landed!?" Sabine and Hera said. Cyare pulling at Ezra's sleeve saying "Daddy up!" Ezra picked her up put his hand up to stop the barrage of question's "first off yes I crash landed. As for the Jedi master I trained with he is The Jedi Grandmaster, Master Yoda." Ezra was meet with "What!"

**Well that's the end of this chapter the next chapter is going to be about Ezra's training what will he tell them what secrets did he learn?**


	6. Chapter 6 The wise and powerful Yoda

**Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars Rebels it is Property of Disney**

The Sith that became a Jedi- The wise and powerful Mater Yoda

"Master Yoda is alive!?" Kanan said he could barely believe he's own ears one of the greatest Jedi to ever set foot in the Jedi order was alive and well. "Yes master Yoda is alive and he taught me the true ways of the Jedi" Ezra explained continuing he stated "now I will tell you of my training..."

Two and a Half years ago

Ezra had awoken to loud noise from within the bridge. "Shit!" Ezra stated as he tried to control the landing before he and his ship where goners. Barely able to maintain the ship and get the landing gear down he ran aground. A bit woozy Ezra step out the ship "great this is going to take me forever to fix!" Ezra said exasperated but before he began to continue his rant he felt the force call to then he heard. "Forever you say hmm. Think impossible do you?" Ezra looked to wear the voice had come for to see a small green elderly male. "Who are you?" Ezra had asked "no me not do you then?" asked the man "no but I can feel you through the force incredibly powerful but also gently and kind it is hard to explain" Ezra went on with a puzzled look. "Ah the force I sense in you young one. Yes strong are you but uncertain and unbalanced you are" the man said making Ezra even more confused then he already was. "Tell me young one what brings you here then if know of me you do not hmm? And where your training did you receive" Ezra then explained his training, how he was taken, his escape and finally how he got there. "Hmm" the man said now pacing back and forth "too old is he" he started talking to himself "trained by Vader he was, Hmm yes, yes never truly fall did he not hmm" the man then turned to Ezra "communed with the last surviving master's I have. Train you to be a Jedi I will." "But who are you? And what do you mean communed with the other master's?" the man then said "Yoda am I, yes, yes once know as Jedi master I was." Once Ezra heard his name he knew him "you mean as in the Jedi order's Grandmaster Yoda one of the greatest Jedi to have ever lived Yoda!" Ezra said with surprise on his face "Surprised are you? Yes Grandmaster of the order I was" Ezra fell back sitting on a stump not only had he found a Jedi master but he had found Thee Jedi master.

Present Day

"Ha that sounds just like master Yoda for you, he always liked to speak in riddles" said Kanan with a huge smile on his face "yes it brings back fond memories from before the war doesn't it?" said Barriss "Daddy want meet green man" Craye said in the cutest voice. Ezra looked at his daughter and said "okay I'll take you to see him one day" "yay Craye love daddy" Craye said know jumping up and down on Ezra's lap Sabine look at the scene and almost started to Cry but then she said "Craye sweet heart your daddy isn't a trampoline and everyone else let Ezra finish his story I'm still debating on whether or not he's gonna get rewarded or punished" then looking at Ezra gave him a smirk. Ezra got a chill down his spine a bead of sweat formed on his brow he gulped thinking to himself 'I'm a dead man" then continued...

Master Yoda's Training

It had been month's and still Master Yoda's training regiment for Ezra was has hard as ever. Between running across the swamp land's with master Yoda on his back then the all so much fun of doing a handstand with on hand balancing master Yoda on one of his feet and then having to levitate everything around them with the force. "This training is even more intense then my training with Vader" he told the old master "yes, yes the sith believe real power comes from anger they do but true power must be worked for that it does hmm, but enough of this talk yes time to eat" Yoda told him. "Master?" Ezra said looking in to the distance where he saw a cave "what is over there?" Yoda looked and said "dark place is that tainted by the Dark side it is ready you are not, but come, come eat good food yes" Ezra looked again but understood that Master Yoda only had his best interest in mind and decided to wait till the time was right.

One year had passed training with master Yoda "ready you are now to go to the place tainted by the dark side, remember your training you must" he said. "Yes master Yoda" Ezra started to walk to the cave. "Your weapons need them you will not" said Yoda "what is in there" Ezra replied "Only what you take with you, remember the force is your ally. And powerful ally it is." Yoda told Ezra as he removed his belt that held his lightsaber's and placed it on a rock. He then headed into the cave and he had felt it a feeling he knew all too well the dark side of the force was strong here, he knew it would take all his training to get though here. As Ezra walked through the cave he saw vision's but it was a vision that he had, had that made him decided to leave the crew and the love of his life but the figure was not Vader has he had thought it was in the vision he had over a year ago no it was him an evil him he now knew that the force had brought him here he now knew what he would become if he chose to go down the path of darkness. His evil self turned to him and went to strike saying "you cannot prevail over the dark side it will consume you and you will know true power" Ezra then said "no the dark side shall not consume me those powers bought by hatred and anger are only monetary not true power those who choose the dark side do so because they cannot believe in themselves and choose not to believe I now know that darkness will never prevail." Then as fast as the vision had come it had gone. walking out Ezra yet to master Yoda to tell him what he had saw but was stopped when Yoda said "tell me of what you saw you do not, feel I can your resolve come kneel for now I knight you, I do." After being Knighting Ezra Yoda then said "Jedi Knight you are now but finished your training is not, for now you must go on a journey where you must go know I do not but trust in the force it will tell you where go you must hmm" "But master" Ezra started but was stopped by Yoda putting his hand up "worry do not once you have found what you must return you shall, for then you will be ready to be called Jedi master that you will, now go time to waste you have not" Ezra looked on to the aged master and said "yes master, may the force be with you always" he then left for his journey.

After two months of travel he had finally found it, the planet that the force had led him to the place where he would complete his training. It was a lush green and blue planet more beautiful than any other he had seen when he got to the temple he was awe struck although it had seemed a civilization once thrived here no one had to have lived on this planet for many millennia. He then entered the temple and went through the record's "this planet is called earth hmm" he said to himself "wait a minute this is the planet of origin of all mankind" he said reading through the many text's he had found. "I wonder if the power still work's" he went to turn on the power and to his amazement everything in the temple powered up. And so he trained in the most ancient ways of combat. After one year one month of training he went back to Dagobah. He told master Yoda of what he had found and that he had completed his training as he had asked, that is when master Yoda proclaimed Ezra was now ready to be called a master Jedi and performed his rights with him.

Present day

"You did all that in three years!" Zeb said his eyes wide open "Yes" Ezra replied "so let me get this straight so not only did you train with one of the greatest Jedi master's of all time but then you found the planet that humans originated from and then trained in ancient arts that had been lost for who knows how long?" Kanan asked and Ezra simply said "yes" "Geez Ezra and I thought you where complicated before all this but now?" Hera said "now I'm just dumb founded" Sabine looked at him and said "okay i guess I can forgive you, but you better not run off again or there will be hell to pay got it!" Ezra look at her and said nervously "Y-yes got it 1-100 percent yep" "good" Sabine said giving him one more glare. Zeb started busting up "Kid you might be an all powerful Jedi but I don't think you'll ever win against Sabine." After that everyone joined in with Zeb all but Craye who was wondering what's so funny.

Unbeknownst to them all an evil that had been sealed away for countless millennia began to stir, awakened by the Ezra's presence.

**Well that's the end of this chapter sorry for the cliff hanger but I got to think of the plot from here hopefully you all liked reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. and for those who are most likely going to ask the ancient arts that I said Ezra train in are the martial arts but Ezra will mostly be using ninjustu because ninjas are bad ass and no I'm not talking about Naruto stuff I'm talking about True ninjustu the ancient martial art of assassination. **


	7. Chapter 7 the awakening

**Warning to the skittish this one might be too much for you Just kidding but Original Force powers lay ahead and a demon a big one :)**

**Disclaimer I do not own star wars Rebels It is property of Disney**

** "Finally After 37 Millennia I'm Free!"** The beast said. It was eight feet tall with large wing's, horns that curved up ward his feet looked more like talons then feet, three sharp talon like toes going forward with one facing back and a massive tail almost as long as it was tall. The beast let out a roar it smiled and said to its self "time to find the one who set me free he shall be the first to fall it will be an honor for him" it started laughing.

Back at the hanger everyone was talking and having fun, Sabine was sitting on Ezra's lap when Cyare went up to her and said "Mommy! no fair Cyare want sit on daddy's lap" Sabine looked at Cyare and said "how about you sit on mommy's lap while mommy sits on daddy's lap?" "Okay" Cyare replied. Sabine picked her up and put Cyare on her lap. "Okay guys we got a mission from fulcrum" Hera said looking at the crew then smiling at Sabine seeing how happy she was. "where are we going and what are we hitting?" asked Zeb "an imperial supply depot here on Tarris" Hera explained. "now for who where gonna send out" Hera started but was stopped by Ezra saying "I'll go but I have some suggestions on the party if you don't mind?" Hera looked at him with her brow raised "go on" "Okay I believe Zeb, Kanan, Hera and myself should go Barriss, Sabine and Chopper should take Cyare to Lothal" Ezra went on being stopped by Kanan who asked "I understand the crew you choose, but why send those four to Lothal?" "I felt a disturbance in the force and it's heading this way" Ezra stated "Is it Vader or maybe the emperor?" asked Barriss "no it's not I don't even think it's human, this thing it's pure evil and more powerful than anything I have felt before" Ezra explained with the full attention of the crew "we need them there just in case we have to evac we will meet there after the mission no matter what but I think I might know what this thing I'm feeling is and if I'm right where in trouble." "Well don't just sit there tell us what you think it is!" Said Zeb a little annoyed Ezra wasn't getting to the point. "Okay then I doubt you will believe me but when I was training and studding at the ancient temple on Earth I came across a mural that spoke of a great evil that was sealed away on earth interested I did some digging and found some ancient text about a Sith that had done a procedure on himself to make himself stronger, then after that he did a dark ritual that turned him into something else the text called him a demon" Ezra told them "well did the text tell you it's name?" Zeb poking at Ezra "Yes it said his name was Baal a being made of hate anger desire and fear, the text also said that there is only one weapon that could destroy him but all who had tried to restive it failed saying they were unworthy of it so the ancient Jedi sealed him away" "how long ago? did it even say?" asked Hera "If my calculations are correct from the dates on the text and how long it had seem the planet had been disserted and the age of the temple somewhere around 37 millennia ago" Ezra said "ha your worried about a make believe monster that would be dead by now anyways by how long it's been?" Zeb said mockingly "Zeb I don't think it's make believe I feel a disturbance as well" Kanan said "me to Barriss chimed in. "Mommy it scary Mommy Cyare scared" Cyare said "What's the matter sweet heart" Sabine asked her. "Feel something Scary make it go away" Cyare went on starting to cry. Everyone was quiet and now Zeb knew something was wrong 'Cyare never gets scared' he said to himself

"Okay so everyone knows what going on Sabine, Barriss, chopper and Cyare are going to Lothal to get a bunch of supplies then after we're done we'll make the jump and meet them on Lothal where afterward we will make the jump to Earth hopefully I'm wrong but if I'm not were going to need that weapon" Ezra told everyone then Sabine asked "what type of weapon is it did it say?" "No, but it gave the location of the tomb of which the greatest of hero's who were worthy and capable of wielding it are entombed." Ezra told her. "Must be some weapon I mean come on having to be worthy to even wield it how powerful is this weapon supposed to be?" Zeb asked all eyes back on Ezra "It said that, that weapon could only be held by one deemed worthy to be the guardian of man the text depicted the weapon as so powerful that it had no equal" Ezra stated looking at Zeb

"Specter 4 you almost done loading?" "yeah specter 1 but why do you and the kid get to have all the fun?" Zeb told Kanan looking on as they were taking down storm troopers left and right 'damn I want to knock some skulls to' he thought to himself. "Well if you hurry up you might get to bash a couple of these bucket heads" Ezra replied giving him a quick smirk. But then his smirk was replaced by pain his head felt like it was ready to explode "specter six what's wrong?" Kanan "it's here!" Ezra stated the next thing they saw was a massive beast burst though the wall and roared Kanan then said "that sounds just like Ezra did when he defeated Nocturne" Kanan looking to his friend "found you, to thank you for my release I will give you the honor of being my first victim" the beast said "Zeb we need to go now!" Kanan yell but what he saw next stunned him Ezra's eyes where glowing a light blue as he was focusing as much power as he could muster he then when to do a force push but it was visible Kanan and Zeb saw this light blue aura envelop Ezra and a massive blue steam that looked like a energy blast from a ship it struck the beast and blasted him about a mile away.

Back on the ship in hyperspace Kanan said "what the hell was that?" to Ezra "that was Baal" Ezra replied back "no I figured that, I'm talking about that beam that left your hands" Kanan retorted "It's called force stream I learned about it when I was at the temple on Earth but that was the first time I was actually able to use it" Ezra explained "why? you made it look so easy?" Zeb asked " I don't know either" then Ezra passed out from exhaustion. "Ezra, Ezra!" Kanan said "Zeb fold down the chairs so we can lay him down" Kanan said "got it" replied Zeb "Is Ezra ok?" Hera said looking back at Kanan worried. "He just passed out, I think that the force power he called force stream was too much for him to handle either that or it took a lot of power to use" Kanan told her.

"What do you mean that monsters after my Ezra!?" Sabine howled at Kanan Ezra started to stir barely opening his eyes to see and hear the conversation. Sabine was in front of Kanan and Zeb with Cyare pulling at her pant leg saying "mommy be nice" Sabine scowled at Kanan and Zeb "and what were you two doing that you couldn't help Ezra huh!?" "Look Ezra took care the thing I mean there's no way that thing survived that blast from Ezra there's just no way!" Zeb told her "Baal still lives, I just stunned him with that Force Stream" Ezra told them while trying to stand up his legs a bit wobbly from using so much power "I can feel him and what he's doing." "What, what is he doing?" asked Zeb "He is killing every living thing on Tarris and taking the power" Ezra said saddened "We have to go back" the crew said but Ezra said "No, if we go back now he will destroy us but if we get the weapon from earth we will be able to destroy him" the crew looked at him disheartened but knew he spoke the truth. Ezra then said "I must meditate and commune with the last remaining Jedi master's we may need their help" He then walked up to Sabine and gave her a kiss and said "calm down okay I'm alright and there nothing they could of done well really any of us could have done." "But I-" Sabine was stopped by Ezra's finger on her lips. Ezra then walked to his room and began to meditate 'Master Yoda, Master Kenobi and all other Master Jedi please commune with me we are in need of your help an evil has awoken and is a threat even beyond the Sith" "Yes I have felt it to I have yes commune with you we masters shall this evil stopped must be" He was responded to by Master Yoda.

To be continued...

**Dun dun dun. Okay guys that's the end of this chapter and for those who might ask no it is not a Ki blast as in from DBZ it is an OFP it looks like a ki blast but is much weaker IE can't blow up planet with it. Next time the communion of masters the Sacred weapon and maybe a big time so down between the Dark Lords and Baal only time will tell :) **


	8. Need help writers block I have

okay guys i've been cranking these chapters out so fast that now my brian hurts and I need some help start shooting me ideas through PM i have writers block! Other wise its going to take a while to write the next one Oh yeah to reiterate about Force Stream it's more of a Super condensed force push that super heats the air by reveberating air molecules and becomes a visable light beam when released 


	9. Chapter 9 the communion

**Disclaimer I do not own Star War It is property of Disney**

The Sith that became a Jedi- The Communion of Masters

"Hmm dangerous this being is very powerful in the dark side it is" Master Yoda told the other masters. "Yes I feel it as well very dark times are ahead if we do nothing" Master Obi-Wan Kenobi "You said you knew of a way to defeat this being Master Ezra?" said Master Plo Koon. "Yes there were several scrolls that spoke of Baal and the only way to stop him is a weapon in a tomb on Earth but there is one catch, one must be worthy to wield the weapon but it does not speak of what makes one worthy nor what the weapon actually is" Ezra told them. "Many things we are unaware of to deal with this, Baal" Master Shaak Ti stated. "We must stop Baal or all is truly lost, he will destroy and devour anything in his way" Ezra told them. "Young Ezra how was Baal stopped before hmmm?" asked master Yoda. "He was sealed away because the was no one that was worthy to wield the weapon" Ezra stated "worthy you say hmm and how does one prove their worth to wield it hmm? Yes true question that is" Yoda told Ezra and then "**You seek the power of the guardian do you?" **a voice rang out to them but it was not one voice it was many both man and woman young and old "**then come and prove your worth Jedi known as Ezra and test your worth we will."** "Who are you?" Ezra asked "**we are of the ones who where guardians past and yet we are not when you arrive learn who we are you will.**" "Wait!" Ezra stated but was meet with silence that's when Master Yodabroke the silence "take this test you must, lost is life if Baal left unchecked it is" "Yes Master Yoda is correct Young Master Bridger" Obi-Wan said "I to believe you should take this test" Master Plo Koon said "agreed" responded Shaak Ti. "Well I was headed there anyways to retrieve the weapon, but what about all of you?" Ezra asked "Contact all remaining Jedi we will meet you on Lothal we will, and Ezra may the force be with you" said Yoda "and may the force be with you all" finished Ezra. The communion now over he headed to the common room everyone was there that's when Ezra told them what happened during the communion.

"So voices called out to you during the communion and told you that" Kanan asked dumb founded "yeah all of us heard it" Ezra replied."Kid I thought you were complicated before but now just thinking of the stuff that happens to you makes my head spin" said Zeb. "Yeah Ezra I agree" Hera agreeing with Zeb. "Okay guys enough of the questions it's time for Ezra to come back to our quarters" Sabine said Kanan went to say something but was Sabine scowled at him then Hera smacked him on the backside of his head and gave him a look that said don't even try it he looked down telling them he understood. Back in Ezra's and Sabine's quarters "babe calm down we can't Cyare is in here" Ezra told Sabine "don't worry I'll be quite and she won't wake up anyway" Sabine told him she started kissing down his stomach until she was in between his legs she then turned around putting her crotch right above his face he began to lick her after awhile Ezra was on top of Sabine and entered her she moaned lightly trying to keep her voice down.

The next morning everyone was in the common room Cyare went up to Sabine and asked "mommy why you telling daddy more, more give (me) more?" Sabine turned red and said "Cyare did you see anything?" "no heard why?" Cyare replied everyone broke out in laughter other then Sabine who was getting redder by the second and Craye who had no idea what was going on Ezra had his hand on his forehead he knew that Zeb Chopper and Kanan where going to have a field day with that and that he was going to have almost two months of it coming. "Okay guys no more, I think Sabine is ready to blow like one of her explosive's" said Hera looking at the now completely red Sabine it looked like her head was about to explode. That when Ezra appeared next to her in an instant then they were out of the room. "Where mommy (and) daddy go?" Asked Cyare

About two months later

"Okay guys coming out of Hyperspace now" said Hera over the intercom. "Whoa this planet is gorgeous" Hera went on Kanan look at as well "you can say that again" "So did this is where you did the last of your training then?" Kanan asked all eyes now on Ezra "Yeah this is it" he said looking at the planet he then said "the tomb is somewhere on this planet" "but where is it?" asked Hera Ezra then felt it the tomb called to him "There" he said pointing at a land mass covered in ice at the south pole of the planet. They then landed and found a large cavern that lead to a massive structure. They then heard "**Only the one called Ezra my pass" **the crew looked at Ezra and he said "I'll be fine" he started walking into the Tomb and then the passage shut behind him so he could not be followed. Blue flames then started lighting the path and the voices said **"we will now see if you are truly worthy" **"what must I do?" asked Ezra. **"First find your way to the main chamber then you shall be weighed and measured to tell your worth" **the voices said. Ezra made his way to the main chamber where he saw a large crystal with a man adorned in armor holding a sword then the room lit up and Ezra saw other crystals with men and women in armor holding different types of weapons some had swords others had staffs, spears and many other weapons then he heard only a single voice "now you know who we are we are guardians of the past who protect the balance between good and evil" Ezra looked at the source of the voice and it was coming from the crystal he first saw when he entered the room it was in the center in the room. "Now we shall see if you are worthy to join are ranks" said the voice that emitted from the crystal.

**Okay guys that's the end of this one hope you guys like it, it took me longer to write this one kind of have had writers block. Sorry you guys this one isn't as long as the others but this one should be the shortest of all of mine that I do.**


	10. Chapter 10 the sith attack

**Disclaimer- I do not own star wars rebels Disney does, but I do own my OC**

The Sith that became a Jedi- The Sith attack

Back on Earth

"He's been in there forever" Sabine said pacing back and forth "we should blow up the doors and go after him" she continued then Kanan went on to say "he must do this alone I know your worried about him we all are" "but" Sabine started but was stopped by Hera "Sabine he will be alright you know how strong he is" "Yea daddy super strong" Cyare said pulling at her mom's leg "yes daddy is super strong but even he needs help sometimes baby" Sabine told her "no one beat up daddy" Cyare said crossing her arms everyone started to laugh "Sabine honey I don't think you're going to win this one Cyare is even more stubborn then you" Hera said still laughing that when Sabine pulled some Ezra would of and said "Ha Ha very funny"

On Telos

"Fall back" the officer told the storm troopers. "Yes Lord Vader we are trying to hold this beast back" another officer told Vader via communication "Hold him until The emperor and I arrive. Failure shall not be accepted commander do you understand stand" Vader told him "Yes Lord Vader" the communication was stopped all the officers looked at each other then the commander said "well you heard Lord Vader we don't let that beast leave" left and right troopers where being torn in half and sent flying "Yes more let me revile in your blood" said Baal enjoying the bloodshed. "We need reinforcements immediately" an officer said going over the com that is when two imperial star destroyers showed up and started unload an immense amount of drop ships. "Commander we are sending two legions of troops to support you" that was what had been replied to the commander "roger that" the commander then responded. Baal then looked up then said in sheer pleasure "awe more lambs for the slaughter" he then pick up one of the storm troopers close to him and bit of his head.

The two legions landed and immediately went on the assault Baal just stood there taken on the fire from their blasters as if it were a warm summers rain he then decided to put fear into them and sent a force push so devastating it killed a third of the two legions combined "yes I can feel your fear, yes fear me I shall devour you all and you all will make me stronger!" Baal said baring his fangs at the troopers. As this was happening Baal felt the two Sith Lords had arrived "finally a meal with substance" the beast said looking up then looking at the troopers saying "time to end this my main course has just arrived"

"Status report commander" Vader said to the commander as he and the emperor entered the command center "Emperor, Lord Vader the beast has destroyed all of our troopers as if the where mere children" the commander started that's when Vader force choked him and said "I told you failure is unacceptable commander" the commander clawed at his throat trying to remove the invisible hand choking him he then went limp. "Lord Vader we shall face this treat together" Said the emperor "Yes my master" replied Vader bowing to the emperor.

Vader trembled at what he was seeing the emperor had unleashed everything he had on the beast and it just walked up to him as if his full force, force lighting was nothing picked him up and tore him in half over his head bathing in his blood "ah yes" the beast said turning to then eyeing Vader "and now to the main course" Vader then focused as hard as he could sending out a massive force push to Baal actually sending the beast flying back a bit "you will have to try much harder to defeat me" Vader said to the beast the beast looked at him "yes, yes more let me feel your hate I wish to bask in it as I devour you"

Back on earth

"I'm blowing up that door and you're not going to stop me" Sabine roared looking at the crew Zeb holding her back "Sabine just calm down ok I'm sure he is fine It's only been two hours since he's gone in" Hera said to her. "I don't care if it only been two hours I'm going in there to-" Sabine stopped as the doors of the tomb opened. Out walked a man clad in Golden armor which had hints of blue and crimson with an aura of gold surrounding him a katana attached to his left hip. They all could feel his power even those who could not sense or even use the force could feel it emanating off of him. They knew his powers knew no bounds and yet it was gently as if he would not hurt a fly. The crew sat there in awe until "Daddy!" Cyare yelled running to the man in armor jump at him he caught her and said "Hey Cyare" it was Ezra but they could hardly tell it was him between the armor and mask covering his face that and the power they felt from him a power that was so intense it made the crew believe there wasn't anything he could not accomplish. That's when Kanan asked "So what up with the armor and is that sword the weapon?" looking Ezra over in disbelief "Yes this is the weapon and the armor is part of my new gig being the new guardian of the balance and all" he said his face now visible as he had disengaged his helm. Sabine then ran up to him and held him in her arms and said "what took you so long?" he looked at her and smiled "it was a test of my worth it's not like it took forever you know" that's when Hera said "well she was about to blow up the tomb to get to you" everyone started laughing Sabine got a little re crossed her arms and said "whatever you would of done the same if it were Kanan in their" clearly looking at Hera. "Okay, okay enough we need to go meet with the master's on Lothal and then I have a monster to beat down" Ezra stated while cracking his knuckles looking at Sabine and saying "Babe you know you're pregnant again right?" he said looking at Sabine "what no I'm not" Sabine said a little confused the rest of the crew was as well "yes you are I can sense every living thing now that I'm am the guardian of balance and there is a little one growing in there" he told her "Oh great so now I have to go through labor pains again arrgh" Sabine stated a little disgruntled "It can't be that bad" Ezra said looking at her she then gave him the evil eye and said "it's worse than you think you weren't even there." Then Hera chimed in "she's right Sabine nearly broke my hand from squeezing it so hard when she gave birth" "Yay baby brother please" Cyare shouted obviously excited. "Sabine at the rate your going you gonna have at least 20 kids by the time your 40" Zeb said starting to laugh "ha ha very funny Zeb" Sabine said glaring at the Lasat.

"Okay everyone ready?" Ezra said looking at the crew they gave him nod in acknowledgement "once we arrive at Lathol we only have a short amount of time to ready ourselves then we head for the finale battle" "Let's get it over with" Zeb said they then entered hyperspace heading to Lothal to prepare for the finale battle with Baal. It would take two months of travel before reaching their destination all of them knowing the fate of every living thing in the galaxy was at stake and they won't let them down...

**Okay guys that's the end of this one I know it's kind of short but I hope you like it next one is going to be them reaching Lathol and heading into battle. please R&R Oh and hope you guys like it**


	11. send me randomnes need inspiration I do

okay guys i have been trying to write this last chapther but I am kind of uninspired that and the ideas for to other stories im planing on writing are getting in the way so start sending me random what ever please help inspire me it bugs me when i cant finish Oh yeah and thanks to everyone thats helped out before as well to thouse that have followed and favarioted my story 


	12. The Gaudian and the Final Battle

**Okay I know it took longer then I thought it would but at long last the final chapter hope you guy enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer I do not own star wars it is property of Disney**

The Sith that became a Jedi- The Guardian and the final battle

"Finally where here I don't think I would be able to take another second of Sabine's constant mood swings and nagging" Zeb said "Lay off Zeb she is pregnant it comes with the territory " Hera said scowling at Zeb. "Besides Ezra has been getting the brunt of it anyways" Kanan stated "yeah but having to listen to it every day" Zeb continued until "Shut the fuck up Zeb you asshole" Sabine now in psycho pregnant mode. Ezra stood in front of her and calmed her down. They were now at Lothal it was no time for them to argue amongst themselves. "We need to meet up with the masters then I will tell you my plan to defeat Baal" Ezra said to the crew.

After they were ready they headed out to meet the masters. "Master Yoda good to see you" Ezra said happy to see him again. "Yes good to see you as well it is, the weapon is that?" Yoda asked Ezra pointing at the Katana with his cane he was answered with a simple "yes" from Ezra. The masters stood there for a while examining Ezra they could feel the immense power coming from him a power unlike any they had felt before. "Hey Ezra, I got a question" Barriss looking at him "yeah what is it?" Ezra asked "what happened to the armor you where wearing when you walked out of the tomb I haven't seen it at all" "same here" Sabine stated now all eyes on Ezra "I was wondering as well" stated Kanan. "It will appear when I call upon it" Ezra stated "but where is it?" Zeb said confused as all hell "it kind of stores itself in an unseen dimension when I am not in need of it" Ezra answered "What!?" the crew asked a bit dumb founded even the masters where confused by Ezra's statement. "How is that even possible?" Asked Master Obi-Wan "like I said it is an unseen dimension that stores my armor till I need it... It will be easier to show all of you" Ezra answered then a golden aura surrounded him and then he was wearing Gold, Blue and Crimson armor his sword still attached to his hip. "That was amazing" Zeb stated with his jaw dropped. "Now let's speak of what is needed to be done" Ezra started "I need to face Baal alone, I know what you are going to say but this is for the best. I won't be able to fight to my full potential if I'm worried any of you will be caught in the cross fire" "What! I'm not going to let you fight that thing alone!" Sabine started with tears in her eyes but Ezra could tell that what he said kind of pissed her off. "Sabine, he is right there is no way he will be able to beat Baal if he is worried for all our safety" Hera told Sabine lowly in a saddened tone. "Master Bridger is right face the dark one alone he must, his destiny it is" master Yoda told them "sense I do somewhere else we must be" "yes master Yoda it is time for a new Jedi order to be made and it is time that the rebellion takes on the Empire" Ezra said looking at them all "I will be fine I swear it"

On Tarris

"I will not fall to you monster" Vader said sending blast after blast of force pushes he had been holding on for 4 months now he felt his life was waning and not knowing how much longer he could hold on for. "I will bath in your blood mortal an-" Baal started but stopped as he felt a powerful disturbance in the force both he and Vader were looking in the direction that it was coming from and the next thing Vader saw was a man clad in Gold armor appear out of nowhere sending his fist right into Baal's face, a shock wave surrounded Baal's body as he was punched though three buildings. Vader was now on his knees his life force waning he couldn't even describe what he was seeing Baal and the armored man was actually hurting that beast something he couldn't even do.

"Alight Baal be prepared I have come to destroy you I will no longer allow you to take any more innocent lives" Ezra stated as the two were trading blows hitting each other with their full strength with each punch and kick a shock wave burst taking another chunk out of the already distorted landscape. They then punched each other in the face at the exact same time sending both of them back putting at least twenty feet between them. Ezra then drew his sword as he was going to charge he saw Vader get in between them "Vader what are you doing are you crazy?" Ezra shouted at Vader he looked back at him 'so he is the one I trained then he ran off hmm no I am myself once again never again will I be controled' he thought to himself, then he stared down Baal and said "I am Anakin Skywalker and I won't fall to you" using the last of his strength and the last of his life he hit Baal with it all. Baal was sent backward, Ezra did not waste the opportunity Vader gave him, no that Anakin gave him, he drove his sword straight through Baal's heart and then an explosion enveloped both of them as well as an entire third of Tarris. The last thing he saw was Baal being ran through by The golden warriors blade piercing Baal's heart and then a huge flash of light, 'I feel free' those where Anakin's last thoughts has darkness was starting to take up his vision.

The Rebel fleet

"Okay guys were getting some time off we have been wining all of are skirmishes with the remnants of the imperial forces lets go to Tarris and pick up are Ezra" Hera told the crew. "About time we got to go get him" Sabine said crossing her arms over her now protruding stomach. "Let's go get the kid" Zeb stated "were going to get Daddy! yay!" Cyare jumping up and down in excitement. "Yes lets go get our last member" Kanan said with a smile.

Back on Tarris

a third of the planet was decimated and had been terraformed by the battle where once stood a large city was now a massive mountain range the ghost was flying looking for the last member of the crew no not just a crew member a family member. That's when Cyare ran into the bridge and said "there Daddy's there" Cyare was pointing at the largest of the new mountain formation's it is the one that dead center of the mountains. They flew to the mountain and landed at its peak and there he was meditating in his armor. Sabine as well as Cyare ran to him and petty much tackled him Sabine was crying telling him to never scare him like that again Cyare was jumping up and down saying "Daddy up" Ezra picked her up and walked with Sabine to the rest of the crew. "You guys aren't going to believe what happened during the battle."

Several months later back on Lothal

At the newly built Jedi Temple on Lothal the crew walked up and Ezra was shocked at the Large statue mural of him in his armor holding his sword over his head Below was a placard that said 'Jedi Master Ezra Bridger Defeater of Baal and protector of the galaxy' Ezra smiled Sabine gave him a kiss on the check. "So everyone knows your deeds" a voice from behind said they turned around and it was Jedi master Shaak Ti. They followed her to the main chamber where the other Jedi master's where waiting. When they got there " First off I would like to congratulate Master Bridger on the new addition of his family" said master Obi-Wan Kenobi "what did you name him?" he continued to asked. Ezra looked at him and said "I named him Anakin and I will tell you why now". Ezra had just finished telling the fellow masters what happened "I can't believe it he really did that?" Said master Shaak Ti. "Yes, yes he did" Ezra responded.

The force was now in balance other then the few remnants of the imperial forces and minor skirmishes there was piece in the Galaxy. Ezra, Sabine, Craye, Anakin and the rest of the crew lived happily living on Lothal training new Jedi in the temple well everything was pretty much okay at least until Cyare's 16th Birthday and she got her first boyfriend but that is for another time...

**Well that's the end of The Sith that became a Jedi hope everyone liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Now on to the shout outs..**

**followers**

Austin0425

HauntedScythe

Sadielover1470

Samurox

SonicReader1

Taylc Verda

TheExternus

Zach Flare SOLDIER Class S

assassin2000

clonefreak212

georgeowenlee

lilnate1191

skyblocwar2

sliceshadow

.165

**Favorites**

Delta General 42

Fire Dragon of Miracles

HauntedScythe

Taylc Verda

TheExternus

assassin2000

skyblocwar2

swordmaster6353

And now to everyone that helped out you guys know who you are thank you and thank you all for your patience for the last chapter. 


End file.
